Forest of Lies
by Rin-chanbaby
Summary: Kagome has never been the popular girl, to be honest that was always her siblings. Though this year it's her turn to be noticed. Sesshomaru is always in the spotlight but just wants to fade into the background. These two meet and become enemies, friends, and lovers? Please read and review!
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha, only the story is mine._**

Prelude

I don't have the greatest upbringing but I wouldn't say it's the worst either. I mean we have an middle-class income and two loving parents, but their are five of us. My siblings and I aren't the way siblings should be, Kikyo has perfect grades, a great boyfriend,and can do no wrong. Souta is amazing at sports, incredibly smart, and popular. Then there's me unpopular, geeky, and wears glasses. You see lots of pain comes from being Kikyo's twin, such as being compared all the time, it's always about Kikyo never about me. Sorry I never introduced myself did I, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is the story of my life.

Chapter 1

"Kagome move it we're going to be late!"

I check my appearance in the mirror, then I grab my messaged bag shutting the door to my room on the way out. Today is the first day of my junior year at Shikon high school and so far it's already off to a horrible start. I run down the stairs grabbing a slice of bread on my way out to the bus. Souta is already sitting with his friends in the front and Kikyo is with her friends in the back. I take my usual seat next to Kana, propping my bag up in my lap.

"Hey Kagome did you even try today." Kikyo calls laughing with her friends.

"Just ignore them!" Kana whispers looking up from her newest novel. Honestly it's like she is a walking library, I can't remember a time she hasn't had a book on her. Kana has been my best friend since 7th grade and is the only one who doesn't see me as just Kikyo's twin. Just then the bus reaches campus squealing to a stop. Kana and I rush off the bus and head towards our homeroom. We almost make it when I run into someone.

 **A/N That's it for chapter 1 what do you guys think, any suggestions? Please review and give me advice. This is my first story I've posted so I need you guys to give me tips.**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly look up tracing the figure with my eyes, once I reach his face I flinch it's Sesshomaru the brother of my sister's boyfriend. I prepare myself for the verbal smack down sure to be coming but he just sniffs and walks around me. I sit there for what seems like forever then I slowly stand up looking in the direction he went in.

 **Sesshomaru's pov:**

That stupid girl always getting in the way. _"_ _ **but she does smell delectable master.**_ _" "Not this again I ththought I told you to be silent. This Sesshomaru does not like to be undermined." "_ _ **Yes master we shall stay silent.**_ _"_ Finally my inner beast is silent and I can continue what I was doing before I ran into the infernal woman. I need to discuss the matter of my aiding assignment with the office. Of course the idiots had me aiding my stupid half brother's class. Ridiculous , I see him enough at home I do not need too watch him at school as well.

My father always wants us to spend quality family time together, I don't see why Izumi and Inuyasha are not my family they're his. I mean honestly they're only here because of his infidelity. I am not his babysitter nor do I really care where he goes in life as long as he's out of mine.

 **A/N: Sorry these first two chapters are so short, I really need to work on making my chapters longer. I promise the next one will be longer. Hopefully I will update this story again tomorrow. See you guys later. Rin-chanbaby ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To answer a question asked by some readers Izumi is Inuyasha's mother but I've also heard her called Izaoyoi. I don't know for certain what her name truly is but for the sake of this story it's Izumi. Without further ado here's chapter 3.**

 **Sesshomaru's pov:**

I enter the attendance office and head towards the front desk. I wait patiently for the head Secretary to notice me. She slowly looks up from her computer and says " Mr. Taisho, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering why I was put as an aid in my half brother's class?"

"Oh, didn't your father tell you he requested that you two be together?!"

"No I'm afraid he did not. Thank you!" So father is the one behind this. He will pay dearly for this and hopefully it will be painful. Well I might as well head to class because I can't change anything right now. ' **I wonder if the pretty female will be there master!** ' 'Why does she matter so much to us, she is but a filthy human.' ' **But master...** ' 'Quiet I do not wish to hear it. This Sesshomaru must go to class so you shall be silent'

 **Kagome's pov:**

I walk into first period math class and instantly notice Kikyo and Inuyasha making out in the back of the room. I rush for a desk in the front row and pray they won't notice me. I should have known that I could never be that fortunate. I suddenly hear snickers to my left as Kagura walks toward me.

"Guys look it's Kagome or should I say Kikyo's uglier copy. I was wondering will you ever stop being the biggest loser at this school?" She starts cackling like a witch. I an so sick of people thinking that they can pick on me.

"I don't know. Hmmm...maybe when you stop being a bitch!" The silence is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then like it's almost in slow motion Kagura's hand rakes across my face. The blood leaks into my right eye and I start to see red. My body seems to move on its own and I pin her by her neck to the wall, slowly squeezing in. Everyone else backs away in shock as a low growl escapes my throat.

" **Threaten me again and you will wish I had killed you!** " I hear myself say then watch as I throw her across the room. When I look up I notice Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, his normally stoic face turned pale in shock and then everything goes dark and I collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys sorry I haven't written in a while I was at my dad's house this weekend but I'm back. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha the only thing that's mine is the plot.**

 **Sesshomaru's pov:**

I enter the classroom in time to see Kagura get thrown across the room. I look in the direction she was thrown from to see Kagome her eyes returning from red to oceanic blue. Suddenly she collapses, I put on a burst of demonic speed and catch her right before her head would have hit the ground. I turn and see her sister staring in shock and clutching onto my brother's hoodie sleeve. "Girl, come you shall explain to this Sesshomaru what has happened." I turn and walk out the door not waiting for an answer.

I wonder how she has been able to hide her aura, usually I would have sensed her the moment she entered the building. Her sister better have the answers that I need.

 **Kagome's pov (inside her conscience):**

I look around me noticing that I'm in what appears to be a giant rose garden. " _Where am I?_ "

 _ **"In your mind."**_

" _How did I get here? What happened?_ "

 _ **"**_ _ **You let me loose, I am your inner demon"**_

" _You must be mistaken I am human._ "

" **Stay silent and I shall explain. Years ago your mother sealed me here so that she wouldn't have the shame of a demon child. Your mother comes from a long line of priestesses but she was enchanted by a demon and she was impregnated. Being a priestess she was able to insure that one baby was pure Kikyo, what she didn't realize was that there was a second baby you. When you were born she sought to hide the truth and sealed me within you every year on your birthday but because of your anguish I was set free to help you."** Her inner demon fell silent as I sobbed for everything I had lost, the pain I was forced to endure. Then I felt my body float as I started to awaken.

I open my eyes and then shut them quickly because the fluorescent lights hurt my eyes. I take a deep breath and open my eyes slowly this time. Once they adjust I realize I'm in the nurse's office. I look around it seems that nobody is in here besides me at the moment. I look towards the mirror and stand to examine myself. My hair is longer and has highlights of blue mixed with the black. My nails have become claws and my ears are pointed. My eyes have slits like a cats and a tail is waving behind me.

"You seem surprised!" Came a deep voice from right behind me. I flip over the person and land in a crouched position extending my claws. "Be calm this Sesshomaru would not hurt those who do not have the power to fight back."

My eyes slowly mist pink. **"Who are you calling weak dog breath. Us cats are much more intelligent and sly we do not need power to defeat you. So take your ego and bite it like so many of your kind."** hissed my beast preparing to go on the offensive. He came at us fangs bared. I jumped into the air his claws going through air as my tail wrapped around his neck. I blew him a goodbye kiss and threw him out the window. I then proweled out the door and down the hall, I notice everyone staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This will be the last time I can update until Monday. Sorry guys I'll be away from internet for four days camping with relatives. So I'll try to make this one count.**

 **Sesshomaru's pov:**

How dare that infernal woman throw me? I just wanted to talk to her about what happened. Shit, that crazy neko is loose in the school! With that thought I jump back up and through the window. The door was just swinging closed as I landed. I swear this woman will be the death of me. I run out the door following her scent and I see her frozen at the end of the hall.

Teenagers surround her blocking her escape. _**"Must protect neko, she is unaware of her power."**_ _"This Sesshomaru knows but how do we reach her."_ I then let out an earth shattering roar and everyone jumps out of my way.

 **"Kagome are you alright?"**

 **"Sesshomaru, why are they watching me? They smell dangerous. I'm scared!"** Kagome whimpered her tail flicking hesitantly.

I inch toward her slowly and lower myself to a crouch. I gesture for her to come and she pounces latching onto my back while digging her nails into my shoulder. I flinch her claws are like hooks in my flesh. I make a high pitched whine and walk to the nearest window and jump out. She whimpers and nuzzles into my neck. I take off into a run putting on a burst of demonic speed.

I watch as the school grounds pass us in a flash until I reach the woods at the edge of school boundaries. I carefully set Kagome down then turn and look at her. Her tail keeps flicking back and forth so I reach out and grab it.

"Nyaa!"

 **Kagome's pov:**

Why did he take me here? Wait what is he reaching for? A jolt of pleasure passes through me and I cry out. I quickly pull my tail to my stomach. "Don't touch my tail!"

"This Sesshomaru was tired of it's distraction."

"Well this Kagome has a very sensitive tail and if you touch it again I'll rip you hand off" Sesshomaru then lapses into silence. I can feel the angry tension building between us. I sit waiting for him to strike up the conversation but he doesn't. I stand a put on a demonic speed burst of speed and run as far from him as I can.


	6. Author's note

Sorry guys I have had the largest case of writers block and have no clue how to continue. Would you send me some of your ideas on how to continue the story? Thanks!


End file.
